


the rose prince // jealous!loki x reader x ?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You receive a love letter and Loki gets jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's a rather... Subtle love letter. With a rose. I've been getting them for a while."

  
"How can a love letter be subtle?" While his voice is usually low in pitch and sharp-tongued, it is round at the corners now, like a piece of wood sanded down. In front of you two, some children are kicking around a ball.

  
You pull the note from your pocket to present to him. It was eloquently worded, on fine smooth paper (the kind engineers use on those big projects) and written in a drafty scrawl. It was sweet, though, you weren't used to being the recipient of such honeyed words and thoughts and feelings. The idea that someone looked at you the way you looked at the world was enough to fill you with jubilant joy and passion - enough to just make your day void of the usual thoughts you carried around.

  
You hand the note to Loki and he seems to snatch it, putting the words under his scrutinizing glare. He begins to read, in that voice of his,

  
"You’re tired and have 3 trials left.

  
I’m tired and have 3 hours left.

  
Late night hours, dark like coffee

  
Coffee, fresh in your white mug

  
I left your chair free

  
Cleared away the wires and plug

  
Our boss won’t mind a short break

  
Your eyes won’t mind a short break

  
I tell you my day, voice bent low

  
My open palm slowly closes

  
You tell me your list for tomorrow

  
Finish the tests, pick up red roses."

  
You smile at the words that fall from his lips, imagining a lovers caress and silk sheets and adoration seep through them, a dreamy sigh escapees you ,"Isn't it just wonderful?"

  
He scoffs again, "Half decent at best. You'd think they'd try to make their handwriting look a bit neater, right? Plus the format - what is this, Mr. Heteronormative? This isn't Reading Rainbow and you're not Levar Burton, this is like the equivalent of hectotexting in letter -"

  
You laugh, Loki is good at jokes. He's the god of jokes, "You're rambling. Saying words without saying anything at all. I don't know, I really like it. No one's ever said anything like that to me before, so the idea someone might like me is a huge comfort."

  
"Come on, you know damn well that when this person reveals themselves, you'll reciprocate their fancy just because you're not used to it. Then, when you realize they're a mewling pussy - no matter who it is! - for not having the guts to tell you up front, your better reasoning will muddle the thoughts of budding romance and you'll be stuck in a loveless relationship."

  
You raise an eyebrow, "That's really specific. Are you okay?"

  
Now he is flushed, "I don't think that's any of your concern!"

  
"Well, if you say so. These letters have been coming in for a while though, and they seem to have hit the nail on my taste. I've always been anxious about the future, about relationships, but these have been helping me. I like them."

  
"I find that weird. You're anxious about relationships?"

  
"Aren't you?"

  
"You bet." He is smiling.

  
"Maybe I am very afraid, but not really. I always had too much time on my hands, growing up. Sports didn't really interest me, and whenever I got too caught up in fiction, it gave me a false understanding of the world."   
Loki had never thought of it that way.

  
You continue, "So I just drew pictures. Many of them. As if they too, wouldn't give me a distorted interpretation of reality. But that grew tedious, and i thought being an adult would be much better, there would be many places I could go and many things I could do."

  
Loki tilts his head, and he is kind of cute, "Like what, pay the bills and go day drinking?"   
You smile at him, "I wanted to go to Europe. Sit and walk where Ezra Pound, Hemmingway, Picasso, Joyce, all sat and walked."

  
"Yet you haven't been all this time."  
"Because I have been too busy paying the bills and day drinking." You laugh.

  
"I suppose I understand that." Loki places his chin in his pam, "I just wanted to leave everything behind. It didn't matter where I went, as long as I fit in. It was lonely in Asgard, always being in groups of people laughing and talking amongst themselves, everyone having someone except for you. You were alone, and the lonliness just sunk in. I had to wear a smile all the time, and it was boring. One day I threw a tantrum and stomped on all their feet and told them I could see right through them, and in the process, I killed people and nearly destroyed an entire reality."

  
"And now you have really specific trauma associated with the color purple?"

  
"And now I have really specific trauma associated with the color purple."

  
Silence.

  
"I understand. The part about being in a room where everyone has someone, and something to say. It is very fundamentally lonely. I've always felt like that. Not the part about destroying reality, though."

  
He picks at the grass at his feet. The family before you two seems to have settled down on a plaid blanket, for what is presumably lunch. "Did you ever find a better crowd?"

  
You shrug, "I found worse crowds. Facists, anarchists, capatalists, cultists, shady politicians, bar hostesses, NEETS and NHK collectors - while paying bills and day drinking. But I never hated, even though I was close. I am now thinking perhaps," you brandish the letter, "Maybe I will find my person in the room."

  
Loki sighs. "I can help you find them, whoever they are."

  
"Oh, would you?" The way you smile and throw your arms around his neck is almost enough to make him forget.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is life up there for you?  
Does the air breathe easy and the Sun shine brightly?  
Does life sing soothingly its songs and nature nurture its beauty?  
Down here colors are lost to the incandescence of industry.  
The cold touch of steel silences my soul and spirit, as my body moves its machinery and moans from the pressure.  
One day when my gears grind to a halt and my good deeds done, I will join you there in the light and glory and we’ll sing our swan song everlasting."

Loki gives it another once over, "Stark, maybe? There's a lot of talk about gears and metal."   
You shake your hands in front of your face, almost trying to wave the idea away like an etch-a-sketch, "Ew, no! He's old!"

"Sam, perhaps? There's talk of flying."

He doesn't miss the way your hands go to your mouth to cover your smile, "I think that'd be nice, but he has good people skills. I don't think he'd like me - Loki?"

He has rolled his eyes into the back of his head and is looking at you menacingly, wringing his hands and every object he can get his hands on, he's apprehensive, "Alright, not Sam. T'Challa?"

"God, I wish, he's engaged, and a King in a whole different country!" 

"The Captain?" 

"He's not a love letter kind of guy. Plus I don't think he feels attraction like us."

Loki sighs, "You're right, can't be him. If he doesn't beat his meat, what can he beat?"

"Evildoers."

"You're absolutely right." He is pouting, almost frowning. Like straddling a fence, "This is harder than I thought."

The most recent note, you had found it today under your door. "If you can't fix it, it's serious." You don't really break things, except for a china mug a little while ago.

"Right? I'm awful at guessing. Oh, my motivation has crumbled and I'm hungry. Want anything?" 

"I'll be alright." Loki goes back to holding the notes over a candle.

Your next clue, as it turns out, was in the kitchen. The tea leaves, specifically, which used to be stored in the mug you had broke.

Outside.   
    15 steps East,  
        10 steps south,   
            23 steps West. 

"Don't you think it'd just be easier to forget?" Loki appears behind you, seemingly out of thin air.

"Don't scare me like that, you're being like Vision! And how could I forget when I think I may be in love!"

Loki seems to nearly choke on his (outdated) milk. "Love? You don't even know this person!"

"But no one has ever cared so much about me to think about me so feverently! No one will care about me again, you see? I need to find my person!"

"You're beginning to sound delusional."

"I know, but... I can't say no to this person."

"I don't think they'd say no to you, either. Now, let's go."  
*  
It had taken 15 minutes and a lot of pacing back and forth the streets of Jersey City, but you had made it. And it was gorgeous. 

It was a vast meadow of roses before the Hudson, the same kind that had been delivered with the letters you'd gotten.

"You completed me in ways that nobody ever could. I'm sorry that we had to come together at the time we did. I would have allowed you to love me during other phases of my life," and "Even among these roses, in this pink sky, no beauty compares to you." 

You're clinging onto Loki, for fear your legs may turn into jelly. "I think I almost know I'm in love with this person!" You say to him. He shrugs you off and begins to look around.

There's one tucked between some thorns, "You're thinking too hard about this. I've been here the whole time." 

You furrow your eyebrows, and then find another, "Look behind you." But there is only Loki.

You had spent so much time with him that you had forgotten about why you came here in the first place.  
"Hey, I think whoever wrote these for you changed their mind last minute. Guess they're a coward after all."

You laugh and run up to him, "Maybe it was Banner, then."

He is smiling fondly now, and it was a little too intimate. Jazz was playing somewhere.

"Alright, thats enough. I feel like we're going to kiss." You say.

"Me too. Let's go back."  
*  
It is sunset now, and Loki places a comforting hand on Bucky's back. "Sorry."

"S'alright. She seems like she'd rather spend time with you, anyway." 

"Maybe you're right. Once I sweep her off her feet, can I take credit for -"

"You can do it now, if you want." Loki smiles and walks toward wherever he may find you, a bounce in his step.


End file.
